1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article holder, more particularly one, which includes several hooking members, and a holding member capable of being pivoted on the hooking members to fold the article holder into a compact shape.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ordinary hospital beds and baby beds are equipped with casters so that they can be easily moved. And, many hospital beds and baby beds have article holders hung on upper horizontal rod parts thereof for supporting bottles, cans etc.
Such article holders include a holding member, and several hooking members securely connected to an edge of the holding member in a vertical position, and they have the following drawbacks:
1. Each of the article holders needs a large packaging box because the hooking members thereof stick upwards from the upper side of the holding member. Consequently, the cost of storage and transportation is relatively high.
2. The holding member can't be pivoted relative to the hooking members therefore it will stick sideways from the hospital bed or baby bed to cause inconvenience even if it isn't in use.